


A Luthor is no longer a Luthor.

by Angels_Shine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_Shine/pseuds/Angels_Shine
Summary: How comical life can be.You watch the a red anti-matter wave destroy Earth-38 and then Earth-1, and seemingly the next morning you wake up and everything has changed.   It's just to ridiculous to even be a dream.The "Luthor" name once associated with villainy and mass murder is now highly respected.This revelation,  certainly is a paradigm shift for Lena.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Luthor is no longer a Luthor.

Lena (POV)  
______________________________________________

It’s Sunday afternoon, and I have way to much on my mind to focus on anything in the lab today. I just need to get ahold of myself and reflect over the past few months. Kelly said that journaling is good way to slowly start opening a few of my emotional boxes. So here goes nothing…

Yes I can admit to myself that I allowed Lex to manipulate me all over again. I underestimated Lex’s villainy yet again. 

How could I forget he was such a monster? He tried to kill me multiple times. I shot him. And then for some reason, I opened myself up to him all over again, when he said he didn’t want be alone. 

Why did I say, yes? Because I didn’t want to be alone either. How sad, indeed. I chose Lex's manipulation over being alone. Of course, it was a huge mistake and error in judgement, yet loneliness is truly dreadful. 

They say through our mistakes, we grow. I trust that I am not naive enough to make that mistake again. 

******************************************************************************

After being plopped into this new Earth, sometimes I wonder what kind of person I would have been in this new post Crisis universe if my memories weren't restored. Maybe, I wouldn't have all the trauma. I would consider myself emotionally stable with healthy intimate relationships. What ifs.... are endless. No use wasting to much time on it. 

What was it they called themselves again, Paragons? Other than the Paragons and a handful of Super friends that had their memories restored, the Luthor name now stands for the epitome of good and righteousness. The Luthor’s have worked openly and in partnership with aliens to save Earth. Comically, Supergirl is a trusted ally of the Luthor family. 

By virtue of Lex’s changes, he made himself the ultimate hero and by association me as well. How ironical, indeed. One day, I am a villain hated by virtue of my family name. Then I wake up to my brother, whom I personally killed saying that he rewrote the entire world history using 'The book of Destiny'. 

Some all mighty power has a real sense of humor. Too bad, I always seem to be on the wrong end of their jokes. 

Even if I sought real therapy, no one with any sense would believe such a fantastical story. Hell, I wouldn’t believe it myself. I would be locked up in an insane asylum for believing in such an outlandish tale. Kelly being a therapist is pretty much my only option; however, her relationship with Alex makes me apprehensive. Alex was minutes away from wiping me of the face of the previous Earth. There is certainly an open wound between the two of us. We have worked together to save the Earth, yet we still do not fully trust one another after everything that has happend. 

Betrayal surely is my Achilles heel. For all my brilliance, my past emotional traumas still haunt me and more often than I would like to overrule my intelligence. 

At least I saw Lex for the monster he was before it was too late. I am grateful that Kara was open enough to allow me to assist with Obsidian North plot before it became mass genocide on a scale I could never have imagined. I would have never been able to bare the weight of guilt and all the deaths on my hands, if Lex and Leviathan had succeeded.

***********************************************************************************

It was a long road to recovery, however Brainy is now back to full health. It took me awhile to assimilate his techno-organic nature and find a treatment slowly pulling the radiation from his body while his mind was kept in stasis. Nia stayed by him throughout his recovery, hardly ever leaving his side. I really got to know Nia during that time. I am envious that she still has an enthusiasm for life. It is admirable how open she can be with her love. She isn’t afraid of showing herself to the public eye. I think she is already starting to be a good influence on me. 

************************************************************************************ 

While working as a team to bring down Lex, I worked well with Kara and the rest of the Super friends. We all stayed focused on the goal and put our feeling aside. With Brainy out of commission and in recovery, the Super friends depended on me for the technology to assist in foiling Lex’s plan. We did make a good team. Things would have been easier with Reign, if we could have worked together. No use regretting, what could have been. 

Talk about irony. Lex was ultimately defeated, not by the Super friends. In a dramatic turn of events Lex's downfall was played out by no other than Lillian. Lillian gained his trust and then easily turned the tables on him. In this universe, Lillian didn’t become the anti-alien Frankenstein mad scientist that started Cadmus. Come on when I visited her office, she was wearing pink pastel running the Luthor charitable endeavors.

Either way, let it be said, Lillian should never be underestimated in any world. Who would have guessed that Lillian valued the Luthor name and almost Royal image in this world more than anything else? Lillian saved the Luthor name in its entirety by wiping Lex’s memories from the previous world and replaced them with her memories from this world. I am sure she will keep a close eye on him. Lex is still her golden boy, now so more than ever before. Lex could still use his intelligence for humanity in the right way from here on out. 

I still wonder what their relationship was like in this new universe. The Luthor’s are renowned and admired in every way here. Lex must have been truly good in this new world, and dare I say maybe even humble. Possibly, it was only the “replacement” Lex whose mind was warped. What could have Lillian thought when one day her 'do good son' wanted to kill off billions of people? On this Earth, the Luthor’s already achieved some degree of “world domination” through power, money, and influence on a massive scale. The Luthors speak and every one listens. 

It may be a bit self indulgent, yet I also wonder what my relationship was like with Lillian in this world. At least, Lillian isn’t in prison. Maybe just maybe, even after everything, we can have somewhat of a civil relationship. Even the old Lillian admitted that she loved me in her own way. Would it be to hopeful to think this Lillian may love me too. 

***********************************************************************************

How ironical this all is, indeed. All my efforts in the previous Earth was to prove myself as the good Luthor. Funny, I no longer had to prove my goodness in this world. In the minds of general population, there is no doubt, I am good. I just need to start believing in my own goodness.

***********************************************************************************

I have been doing my best to keep my promise to Andrea. I have been standing by her side and bought out Obsidian after the crash. I have upheld her position within the company. I did my best to uphold Andrea's public reputation, and even reached out to her Father. For her part, Andrea was grateful that I stopped her that day from killing Supergirl. Andrea may not fully grasp, how much I truly do understand. Killing Lex on the previous Earth drove me mad with guilt even if he was a monster. After going down the wrong path myself, I can more easily forgive someone else doing the same. I can honestly say that I am glad to have Andrea back in my life again. "you jump, I jump", together. 

I know now I was too dependent on my relationship with Kara. Outside of L-Corp, I made Kara the center of my universe. She was everything to me. I don’t even need therapy or Kelly to tell me how unhealthy that type of sole dependency can be. Kara had her sister and the other Super friends as a support network. After the "break-up", I felt utterly alone. The only thing keep me out of the pits of depression was my focus on fixing the world. Reprogramming the human mind to do no harm, seemed like a good idea at the time. Looking at the bright side, I did save John's brother from being exiled to the Phantom zone by the Super friends. Yes, I imprisoned him my lab. That's still better than spending an infinite length of time in the Phantom zone. Look at all the good he is doing on Mars now. 

Kara and I are slowly rebuilding our relationship with one another. No one can deny that Kara is a loving individual. Who has saved the Earth so many time, who am I to say a negative thing about her. Even good people make mistakes. She hurt me deeply, and I allowed myself to be hurt. I still love her and she still loves me. It will just take time to heal from what we did to one another. The good news is that we both want to heal and that is the most important part. ******************************************************************************* 

I am trying to be more truthful to myself. I realized that I fell in love with Kara. That regardless of Kara’s intentions of hiding her identity from me, I fell hard. Love is certainly blind and the road to hell is paved with good intentions. I haven’t allowed myself to tell Kara that I fell in love with her. After everything, I still haven’t reconciled the two identities entirely. Love doesn’t turn off like a switch. Although, I am still not sure where we both stand with one another. Time will be our test.

**************************************************************************

Before, I used to feel I didn't deserve good things. My life was about redemption and paying back the world for my family wrong doings. I no longer want to be alone. I am committed to making friends. I am so grateful to Sam and Andrea, who are too beautiful strong caring women. Their friendship and support has really assisted me over the last few months. I am really starting to like myself again. Now I am ready to admit to myself that I want to have a life partner and eventually even a family.

In the meantime, with the strong encouragement of Andrea and Sam, I have even allowed myself to start dating again. It is a bit difficult to casually date mostly due to the public limelight and Luthor celebrity status. I am still hounded by paparazzi looking for pictures of implied intimate moments. At least, it better than having the press implying that I am up to nefarious acts. 

It can be uncomfortable for someone that is not used to the public scrutiny. I try my best to warn them upfront that dating a ‘celebratory’ Luthor isn’t for everyone. It is almost like I have to date someone who is already a celebratory and who is already accustomed to their private lives being made public for mass entertainment. Being a public figure can be a challenge. Fame is not all it is cracked up to be. 

I am now walking out publicly about my sexuality and am dating women openly. Batwoman stepped out to a media frenzy and that inspired me to do the same. I remember telling Supergirl that ‘you can’t live in fear’. I spent so many years living in fear and I no longer want to hide.

There are so many ways you can do good in the world. I want to use my newfound popularity to inspire others. It’s amazing that you can inspire others by just be your authentic self. I always thought that I had to put on a mask of ambivalence. However, I have recently found that people respond so much better to a willingness to be open and even vulnerable. 

Regardless, I have met some remarkable women over the last few weeks. It has been fun and exciting to let myself explore the possibilities. There is no expectation that this person will be the love of my life or some epic romance. I think the best relationships are founded on friendship. I want a true partner in everyway. At least, I am finally making an effort to open myself up to love again. 

***************************************************************************

One last box to open for tonight, I was approached by none other than Cat Grant herself I know Kara speaks very highly of Cat. I knew the President was in town this week. Yet, I still didn’t understand why Cat would want to meet with me. Cat’s time must be more highly sought after than my own. 

Even I am not daring enough to turn down an invitation to dinner from Cat Grant. That is something, no one can say no too without significant underlying repercussions.

For our dinner meeting, Cat had an entire exclusive intimate Italian restaurant which was closed off to the public just for us. It looked to me like the whole block was shut down and it was surrounded by the Secret Service agents. 

I internally laugh. Wondering if the Super friends are also on Security detail for our dinner tonight. I should order them some meals after we finish. I am really intrigued to figure out what this diner is all about. 

Once we were seated, I tried to remember my Luthor upbringing and purposes did not rush right into asking Cat immediately what this was all about. We held a lighthearted conversation over drinks and a few appetizers. Overall Cat was pleasant company for the evening. 

After dinner,Cat finally said ‘ I am glad you let us enjoy dinner, before asking me what this was all about. With my schedule, It isn't often that I get to enjoy a relaxing evening with good company.’ 

I then respond that ‘I take it wasn’t for a date then?’ With a light chuckle. 

That question really gets Cat to reflect a genuine smile and say ‘ you wish, my dear’. 

Then I say, ‘I really did enjoy your company, but I am sure you have another reason for inviting me out. ‘ 

Now for the shocker!!

Cat then says, ‘you know the President is nearing the end of her term limit’. 

I then say, ‘of course, yes. What does that have to do with me?’ 

‘I am glad you asked. Have you ever considered running for political office? With the power of the Luthor name and your own personal acts for the betterment of society, you would be a shoe in. Madam President ‘, Cat states slyly as a matter of fact.

‘I have never sought power for the sake of power. You better than anyone know the under-hand deception of the political arena. It is a bunch of hyenas that will pounce as soon as your back is turned. Wouldn’t the world be better served with me staying in my current role?’ I say.

‘Aww…. That is where your wrong. The world and the political scene is changing rapidly. Or I should say it has already changed. We are entering the exploration of space and diplomacy with alien races. 

We need to come together as a united world rather than an individual nation fighting against one another.

We can’t have people so concerned about controlling their little piece of Earth when we are moving into planetary endeavors. We need some one with the power and good influence to unite our world. Earth must be united. We can not negotiate with other planets with 100’s of sovereign leaders trying to back stab one another for a better deal. 

You of all people must know that the Luthor name is highly respected worldwide. And, I am privy to inside knowledge that Lex is no longer himself. Thus, we need someone that the other world leaders will openly endorse as we move into this new united Earth frontier.” Cat says as if making a speech to the press.

I remain silent for some time. Cat waits for me to digest the speech. 

I am hesitant, and then I press forward and say.

‘It is hard to shock me, and I can now say that I am truly in shock by your suggestion. I have never considered leading this nation let alone a Earth as a whole. I always felt I could best serve this world through my inventions and researching the cure for cancer. I am honored that you consider me a potential candidate for this role. Honestly, I do not no what to say beyond that.’ 

Then Cats smiles brightly again, and hands over a briefcase with classified information. 

Then says ‘you are not considered a potential candidate for this role; you are considered the only candidate. 

You have always underestimated yourself, Lena. I am not here because the President alone endorses you. Your selection was personally made by the Head of the Justice League, himself. The world Hero’s have endorsed you for this position, and you alone.

Everything is contained with the files I just provided to you. This is highly top-secret information, so please be cautious as I know you will be. 

Mars is on its way to establishing it’s new government. Green Lantern, Superman, Supergirl, Flash, Wonder women are being called to assist with conflicts with other planets. 

The need for world diplomacy is the new frontier of our politics from here on out. There is no going back to Earth believing that it is isolated from the rest of the universe. 

You will make a great leader, Lena. I can personally say, I believe you are the best person for this role. 

I look forward to working with you. I know you will make the right choice for Earth.

I will contact you soon so we can further your campaign, Madam President.’ 

After which, Cat calls for a photographer. Who takes some pictures of us together, and then gets up and politely kisses my cheeks. Cat says, 'Bonjorno'. And that is how my evening ends. A few of the security service departs after her. 

I am alone sitting in the dinner table truly dumb founded by this conversation. I have another glass of fine wine, just for good measure. 

While I ponder what it would be like to be the next US President and the United Earth world leader. This all a bit too much for me to even imagine at this point. 

I get up and the remaining secret service agents follow me out to where my driver is waiting. Then, I wonder why Cat had the pictures taken. That reminds me that there are sure paparazzi staked out at my building. Will any of the new's media be daring enough to claim that I had a date with Cat Grant. I

In hindsight, maybe that is what Cat wanted. The pictures she had taken of us will be released to the media. I wonder what tomorrow’s headlines will be? What better way to hide a secret meeting to discuss the next Presidency then make it appear as a romantic interlude? My PR team should have fun with that one. Oh well, I will likely get a text from Andrea and Sam tomorrow wanting the inside scoop. 

****************************************************************************

I do not have the energy to review the files when I get home. It is time for me to call it a night. ********************************************************************************** When I got up, I spent the whole day reviewing everything. It seems what Cat was saying was true. I am the only candidate they are considering for this role. 

I wonder how much influence Kara and the others had in making this selection. Would they even recommend me or would everything from the past world events dissuade their approval?

I will make contact with Cat in the morning. Before making any decisions on this matter, I would like to meet with the Justice League members. They need to know that I am unwilling to be their puppet in front of the cameras while they rule everything from behind the scenes. Hmmmm.......... Would I get to choose my own Vice President and who would be my First Lady? 

Ok enough day dreaming already….. for God’s sakes, let’s not get ahead of yourself, Lena. 

This whole situation is rather laughable. Lex created a world, where the leader of Justice League personally chose me his baby sister to be United Earth world’s planetary leader.

The God’s surely do have a sense of humor. I just wonder how I always end up in their mischievous punch line.

**Author's Note:**

> There was so much after Crisis that was just taken for granted. Once it was announced Supergirl was ending, I thought how does Lena's character live on in the CW universe.  
> I remember in one version of Superman once made Lex president, so why not Lena.


End file.
